Masako Katsuki
| birth_place = Aomori, Japan | occupation = Seiyū | gender = Female | credits = Zeta Gundam as Reccoa Londe High School! Kimengumi as Masuyo Ikari Sailor Moon as Sailor Neptune Trapp Ikka Monogatari as Maria Von Trapp Glass Mask as Maya Kitajima Naruto as Tsunade | website = | agent = 81 Produce }} , née Masako Shiono (塩野 雅子 Shiono Masako, born October 15, 1958) is a veteran seiyū who was born in Hachinohe, Aomori. She is currently employed by 81 Produce and has voiced in several notable films and tv series. Some of Katsuki's best known roles are Maria Von Trapp (Trapp Ikka Monogatari), Reccoa Londe (Zeta Gundam), Maya Kitajima (Glass Mask), Masuyo Ikari (High School! Kimengumi), Michiru Kaioh/Sailor Neptune (Sailor Moon series), and Tsunade (Naruto) Profile * Name is sometimes mistranslated as Masako Katsuo * Name is sometimes incorrectly spelled as 勝'木'真沙子 (the second kanji for "ki" being different) * Bloodtype: A * Height: 163 cm * Hobbies: Golf, knitting, skiing * Debut Voice role: Mary Scott in Shiroi Kiba: White Fang Monotagari白い牙 ホワイトファング物語 * Favorite Colors: Pink and black Yahoo profile from VIP times * Currently Affiliated with 81 Produce (formerly Theater Echo) * Although not noted at the Internet Movie Database, according to the Anime News Network as of early March 2007, Katsuki is one of the more prolific Anime News Network female seiyū with 150 roles credited to her name. * Voice is said to be identical to seiyu Yuriko Yamaguchi. * Likes cats Career/Personal Following her debut in the early 80s, Katsuki has lent her voice to anime, Japanese-dubbed films, games, drama CDs and commercials. Katsuki’s sensual, dignified voice quality is what distinguishes her the most in her performances. From nice and rational (Sailor Neptune) to hotheaded (Tsunade, Ikari) and playful (Ceilia von Spitzweg, Maria), she tends to mainly play strong, beautiful female characters. On this account, there are many characters Katsuki plays who is a noble, a mother or an elder sister, especially an intellect or an adult. There were a few cases, but Katsuki also voiced boys. Like the above-mentioned Masuyo Ikari from Kimengumi, Katsuki also tends to play a teacher or tutor, especially an irritable teacher much like Ikari (Kouda Jasmine). And finally, there are also many positions of a villain or rival (Remi Mizuchi, Yamato, Kayura, Sheffield, Zakuro). In 2009, Katsuki did narration for the program Bakushou Mondai no Nippon no Kyouyou (爆笑問題のニッポンの教養). Anecdotes/Associations * Junko Takeuchi (the star of Naruto) ** In January 2006, Katsuki appeared as a guest on Oh! NARUTO NIPPON, a radio talk show hosted by Takeuchi where she gets to chat with the other seiyu of Naruto. Aside from doing an oiroke no jutsu and a special message, Katsuki also gave Takeuchi some advice on golf and played cho-han bakuchi with her. * Megumi Toyoguchi (81 Produce member) ** Toyoguchi mentioned in her official blog that the voice actor she really admires and wishes to aim for is Katsuki herself. In addition, Toyoguchi said that her favorite roles of Katsuki are the heroines Maria and Tiara.Megublog: お答え, June 2009 Notable works Television animation *Alexandria in Buso Renkin *Amalia Lambert in Kishin Taisen Gigantic Formula *Anego in Zoids Fuzors *Aquamarine in Metal Fighter Miku *'Aya Misaki' in Oniisama e... *'Cecilia von Spitzweg' in Kyo Kara Maoh! *Chiho Kazamaki in Great Dangaioh *Cloud Nine in D.Gray-Man *Diane Lance in Kiko Senki Dragonar *Female doctor/Asuka's stepmother in Neon Genesis Evangelion *Haku Sanshi and Ribi in The Twelve Kingdoms *Hell in Weiss Kreuz *Hotaru in Samurai Champloo *'Ikari Masuyo' in Highschool! Kimen-gumi *Karen's stepmother in Code Geass *Kiishimu in Tsubasa Chronicle *Kouda Jasmine in St. Luminous Mission High School *Kunie Yoshiko in The Brave Fighter of Sun Fighbird *Kyoto Sakurai in Salaryman Kintaro *'Lady Kayura' in Yoroiden Samurai Troopers *Lieutenant Judy in Linebarrels of Iron *'Memory Gene' in Sonic Soldier Borgman *Tamami Yanagi in Bakusou Kyoudai Let's & Go *'Maya Kitajima' in Glass Mask (1984 TV Series) *Maria Kutchera in Trapp Ikka Monogatari *Miyabi Sakakibara in Seraphim Call *Mya the cat in Mirai Keisatsu Urashiman *Otohime (Liù Xīng Lóng) in Dragonball GT *Otsuu's mother in Gintama *Pajiramon in Digimon Tamers *Ms. Chono in Yu-Gi-Oh! *Paulamoni in Princess Tutu *Peter in Tokusou Kihei Dorvack *Ran'Tao and Sōma Yoshino in the Bleach anime. *'Reccoa Londe' in Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam *'Sheffield' in Zero no Tsukaima (2nd & 3rd season) *'Sailor Neptune' in Sailor Moon series *Tamaki in Darkside Blues *Tekka no Maki-chan in Anpanman (2nd generation) *'Tiara' in Dragon Warrior: Legend of the Hero Abel *'Tsunade' in Naruto *Yamato (Cassidy) in Pocket Monsters series *True Water Goddess in InuYasha *Consult to Captain Tessa Full Metal Panic! *Zen Takazuchiya in Kamikaze Kaito Jeanne *Zena Leon in Starship Girl Yamamoto Yohko *Liz in Vandread Second Stage OVA *'Deunan Knute' in Appleseed *Faranguis in The Heroic Legend of Arslan *Eluma in Cool Devices *Emeraldas in Harlock Saga *Natsume in Ranma ½ OVA *Asuka Saeko/Demonic Lady in Dream Hunter Rem *Mitsuki Utsunomiya in Papa to Kiss in the Dark *Reiko Kashiwara and Miko Akaiki in Gunbuster *Shazara in Dangaioh *'Hildegard von Mariendorf' in Legend of the Galactic Heroes *Remi Mizuchi in Sukeban Deka *Rockfell in Hades Project Zeorymer *'Yuuri Kenbishi' in Yukan Club Theater animation * Princess Bala in Antz * Zakuro in Ninja Scroll * Reccoa Londe in Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam Trilogy * Dory in Finding Nemo (trailer only) Video games *Naruto games (Tsunade) *Everybody's Golf 4 (Nina) *Sailor Moon video games (Sailor Neptune) CD (Drama, Albums, Character Songs) *''Ame ha suki desu ka'' (雨は好きですか) *''Sayonara no Daimeshi'' (さよならの代名詞) Yoroiden Samurai Troopers, BEST FRIENDS CD) Tokusatsu *Denji Sentai Mega Ranger (Neji Yellow) *K-tai Investigator 7 (Phone Braver 02) *Kamen Rider Kiva (Silkmoth Fangire) *Mahou Sentai Magiranger (Neries the Siren) Dubbing Roles *As Kim Cattrall **Sex and the City series and movie (Samantha Jones) **Ice Princess (Tina Harwood) *As Sharon Stone **Basic Instinct and Basic Instinct 2 (Catherine Tramell) **Casino (Ginger McKenna) **Sliver (Carly Norris) **Intersection (Sally Eastman) **Year of the Gun (Alison King) *As Jodie Foster **Silence of the Lambs (Clarice Starling) **Contact (Dr. Ellir Arroway) **Inside Man (Madeline White) *Others **Austin Powers in Goldmember (Foxy Cleopatra) **Nikita (Nikita) **Will & Grace (Grace Adler) **The Towering Inferno (Patty Simmons) **ER (Kim Legaspi) **Indepedence Day (Constance Spano) **Pulp Fiction (Mia Wallace) **Courage Under Fire **Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen (Arcee) **Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (Rita Skeeter) **Constantine (Gabriel) (TV Version) References External links *Official 81 Produce Profile (Japanese) *Audio drama roles at Audio Wiki (English) *Katsuki's IMDb resume (English) *Seiyuu Database WWW Profile (Japanese) Category:1959 births Category:81 Produce Category:Japanese voice actors Category:Living people Category:People from Aomori Prefecture ar:ماساكو كاتسكي es:Masako Katsuki it:Masako Katsuki ja:勝生真沙子 ru:Кацуки, Масако zh:勝生真沙子